1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers which are particularly resistant to tearing and more supple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable diapers as heretofore produced employ an absorbent pad assembly positioned between a top sheet and a backing sheet. The absorbent pad assembly included wadding sheets at the top and bottom thereof. To stabilize the absorbent pad assembly, the cold or hot melt adhesives were employed between the wadding sheets of the absorbent pad assembly and the top sheet or backing sheet or both. The use of the wadding sheets caused lessened suppleness of the diaper and the use of adhesives further lessened the suppleness of the diaper.
The absorbent pad assembly usually employed one or more pads of wood fluff which was relatively loose and almost non-resistant to tearing.
Binders have been used in the past to stabilize the absorbent pad to the wadding sheets whereby suppleness is further lessened.